


Evanescent - Five Prompts

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1033]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs arrived just in time, when he met Tony in Baltimore. Tony didn't know how much that single meeting with Gibbs would change his life.





	Evanescent - Five Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/27/2002 for the word [evanescent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/27/evanescent).
> 
> evanescent  
> Liable to vanish or pass away like vapor;fleeting.
> 
> This is for prompt #2 of the January 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/130707.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Evanescent - Five Prompts

Tony watched as his career went up in flames, followed quickly by his fiance dumping him. All because Danny was dirty. He couldn’t help watching Leroy Jethro Gibbs across the bar.

He wondered if Gibbs had arrived just in time. He’d been getting close to his two year mark. At first, he’d thought he’d settle down and this would be the police station he stayed at for a significant amount of time.

He’d proposed to Wendy and he thought they were happy. Then she started getting upset with his hours and nagging that he was never home. He started to have second thoughts.

He knew his time to make a decision regarding Wendy and Baltimore was running low. His bosses only gave him a couple of weeks after the 2 year mark to decide. If he stayed he’d be out of the program, if he left they’d find him a new job.

Tony had been lost. He’d been tossing these particular dice with his bosses for a long time now. First at Peoria and then at Philadelphia, now at Baltimore it was the same losing dice and he was lost as to what to do.

He’d done the move on option, multiple times before, and while it had been fun at first, it didn’t bring the same excitement it once did. That bridge had been crossed. He had contemplated the bridge where he stayed in Baltimore and married Wendy, but it was pretty obvious that bridge wasn’t going to work out for him, even before Gibbs showed up.

He had nowhere to go. No options that suited him. He wanted a place to stay forever.

He’d been searching for that forever place for a long time now. Every time he thought he found a forever place, it turned out to be an evanescent place instead. This would be his 3rd evanescent police station that he’d practically been chased out of.

It wasn’t just that he had to leave that made them evanescent. No, they were also corrupt police stations that required a significant restart to get them back on the right track. Tony was tired of the corruption in the places that were supposed to uphold the laws and stand for truth and justice.

He’d listened to Gibbs spiel about NCIS. What had really stuck with him, though, was Gibbs’ promise that NCIS didn’t have the corruption he was used to. Now that Gibbs had arrived, Tony knew exactly where he was going.

He no longer had any doubts or fears about his decisions. He may have a few regrets about the way things worked out with Wendy, but he’d seen other cops go through similar situations and it never worked out. With Gibbs, he had finally found his way.

Gibbs had opened a new bridge that Tony didn’t realize existed. Gibbs had found him just in time. Of course, it didn’t hurt that the man was hot.

Tony had no problems working under him or over him or all around him, if the man was willing that is. When Gibbs glanced his way across the bar, Tony knew he’d been spotted. He wasn’t ready for anything significant after just breaking up with Wendy, but he could feel the pitter-patter of his heart as it responded to Gibbs’ look.

As the years progressed and his relationship with Gibbs continued to grow, he knew that their time in Baltimore had not only saved him just in time, but had also brought love into his life just in time. He’d almost given up on love, but Gibbs had saved him from that. The day he met Gibbs had been beyond lucky.

Tony’s lonely life had changed that lucky day in Baltimore when he shook hands with Gibbs and saw the answering spark in Gibbs eyes to the question in his. He had a job he loved and a partner who also loved him. To think, if Gibbs hadn’t shown up just in time, he’d have missed out on all of this.

He turned to Gibbs as Gibbs worked on his boat. The man may not seem like a catch to some, but to Tony he was the biggest catch in the world. Squeezing Gibbs hand, he moved closer content with his life and his love, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
